


L'inconnu d'une nuit silencieuse

by Nerri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Et on parle toujours d'étoiles !, Feelings, Fluffy, French, I don't really know - Freeform, In Character, M/M, Other, Panic Attack
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerri/pseuds/Nerri
Summary: " En vérité, le blondinet ne détestait ou n'était pas effrayé par le noir ou même par la nuit, il aimait plutôt ça. La solitude lui convenait parfaitement mais il ne supportait pas le silence. L'absence d'un bruit quelconque lui faisait peur au point d'en avoir développer une phobie. Oui, Tsukishima était phobique du silence. "





	L'inconnu d'une nuit silencieuse

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà un texte que j'avais sur mon ordinateur depuis bientôt un an. J'en avais écrit une suite mais je trouve qu'il est très bien comme ça et puis sa suite est franchement pas top donc .. 
> 
> J'espère que ceci va vous plaire et n'hésitez pas à me formuler toutes vos remarques. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Tsukishima souffla. Cela faisait bientôt trois bonnes heures qu'il était allongé dans ce futon mais rien n'y faisait, il pensait bien trop pour que le sommeil ne le gagne. La cause de cette insomnie en revenait à ce stupide chat et à sa stupide remarque précédente car il le savait tout ça et même si ce n'était qu'une unième provocation de la part de Kuroo, l'entendre de vive-voix mais surtout de celle d'un étranger n'était guère réjouissant.

L'énervement pris le dessus sur le calme de Tsukishima et après un nouveau retournement sur le sol, il décida de se lever et tant pis si il était tard, tout ce qu'il désirait était de quitter cette pièce au plus vite. Le grand air lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il prit soin de ne faire aucun bruit lorsqu'il enfila son pantalon de jogging puis attrapa à la volée sa veste noire ainsi que son fidèle casque beige, dont l'Ipod était branché à l'autre bout du fil. Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds et grâce à l'écran de son diffuseur de musique, il éclaira le sol afin d'éviter de buter sur quelque chose ou plutôt sur quelqu'un. Il roula des yeux lorsqu'il fût forcer d'enjamber un Hinata qui dormait plus sur le sol que sur le futon. Et si on s'en tenait à la géographie française, on pouvait dire que sa tête se trouvait à Lille et son cul à Paris. Sans parler de ses membres qui se trouvaient, quant à eux, facilement à Rennes pour les uns et à Strasbourg pour les autres. Quelle était donc cette étrange position pour dormir ?

Il ne chercha pas une réponse à cette question et se contenta de faire coulisser la porte, bien assez pour qu'il puisse passer, puis il la referma juste après son passage. Il faisait vraiment noir dans ce couloir sans fenêtre et Tsukishima ne se sentit que partiellement rassuré. Le casque sur les oreilles, il appuya sur la touche de lecture et la musique le calma aussitôt.

En vérité, le blondinet ne détestait ou n'était pas effrayé par le noir ou même par la nuit, il aimait plutôt ça. La solitude lui convenait parfaitement mais il ne supportait pas le silence. L'absence d'un bruit quelconque lui faisait peur au point d'en avoir développer une phobie. Oui, Tsukishima était phobique du silence.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva devant la porte principale du bâtiment et sans grande surprise, lorsqu'il tenta de l'ouvrir, il découvrit que celle-ci était fermée.

\- Il fallait s'en douter, murmura-t-il pour lui-même tout en se dirigeant vers l'une des sorties de secours.

Heureusement pour lui, la deuxième tentative fût la bonne et une fois le pied dehors, il inspira un bon bol d'air frais avant de l'expirer lentement. Il sentit un frisson lui traversait le corps et il opta pour mettre rapidement sa veste sur les bras.

Le menton légèrement levé, il observa avec intérêt la Lune qui jouait à cache-cache avec les quelques nuages qui parsemaient un ciel étoilé. Il ne l'avouerait à personne mais il aimait ça, l'astronomie. Et en dehors de sa fascination pour les dinosaures, ils étaient cool d'après lui, il avait passé un bon nombre d'heures à regarder l'immensité du ciel à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre lorsqu'il était petit. Et quand bien même aucun de ses voeux ne s'était réalisé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en formuler un lorsqu'il voyait une étoile filante.

Cependant ce soir, il était différent. Il se _sentait_ différent.

\- Pathétique, acquiesça-t-il lorsqu'il vit l'une d'entre elles passait devant ses yeux d'adolescent.

Oui, ils les aimaient toujours autant mais le problème ne venait pas d'elles mais de lui et uniquement de lui. Si seulement il pouvait avoir la même confiance en soi que Hinata, ça lui éviterait ce genre de convenance. ça lui éviterait de ressasser tout cela sans avoir la moindre once de résultat à la fin.

Il souffla une nouvelle fois, un peu par désolation et beaucoup plus par blâme, puis il se dirigea vers la pelouse ou il s'allongea sur celle-ci. Les mains croisées en-dessous de sa tête, il s'amusa à relier ces astres brillantes sur une toile d'un bleu profond entre elles pour y former les quelques constellations qui se présentaient devant ses iris dorées. Il redessina facilement la casserole de la Grande Ourse, le W de Cassiopée ou encore les trois étoiles qui formaient la Ceinture d'Orion. Il dût plisser les yeux pour voir correctement le losange du Dauphin mais ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Le casque continuait de nourrir le cerveau de ses mélodies tour-à-tour entraînantes, tour-à-tour reposantes. Tsukishima n'avait pas de choix bien défini en matière de musique, il pouvait très bien écouter la B.O d'un de ses films préférés, de la variété nationale ou étrangère, comme un opening d'animé (bien qu'il ne savait jamais que ça en était un avant que Yamaguchi ne lui fasse remarquer).

Malgré les fortes chaleurs de la journée, les nuits étaient plutôt frisquettes, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et un nouveau frisson lui parcourût le corps lorsqu'une brise vint le caresser tout en finesse. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il était ici, il ne le savait pas très bien vu qu'il n'avait pas pensé à regarder sa montre pour y savoir l'heure. En tout cas, il sût maintenant qu'il était dans les environs de 2h45 du matin, à quelques minutes près, et sa découverte lui fit écarquiller légèrement les yeux.

\- Saleté de chat !, marmonna-t-il avant d'émettre un petit rire.

Il n'y avait rien à dire, Kuroo avait une bonne lecture du jeu mais pas seulement, il était bon aussi pour lire les autres. Sa main se serra pour se mettre en poing et Tsukishima se crispa davantage. Il repensa à la pique lançait par ce même Kuroo puis il se posa la question de : Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Il n'avait pas le talent d'Hinata ni même sa motivation, le rouquin était à cent mille lieues devant lui. Et même si Tsukishima se mettait en route maintenant, il n'était pas certain de son aptitude à le rattraper. Les grandes jambes ne servaient à rien si sa main ne pouvait effleurer ne serait-ce que son maillot. Son rôle n'était que soutien, point barre. Comment cela pouvait-il en être autrement ? Il veillait juste à ce que les conneries du rouquin soient le plus souvent rattrapées et c'était tout. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal face à ce que lui avait dit le Capitaine de Nekoma, plus tôt dans la soirée ? Et pourquoi ça le travaillait toujours autant, même après trois/quatre heures ? Quel animal nuisible, ce Kuroo Tetsuro.

Les yeux de Tsukishima commençaient à lui piquer, l'index qui passait en-dessous de ses lunettes pour frotter l'un des deux, et le blondinet trouva qu'il était effectivement temps de partir. Il se releva rapidement, s'essuya les fesses à l'aide de ses mains puis il rentra dans le bâtiment vide d'éclairage. Il prit à nouveau son Ipod pour éclairer le chemin, son portable étant resté dans la chambre, et à peine avait-il effectué quelques pas dans le hall qu'il se retrouva dénué de lumière mais également de musique. La batterie venait de rendre l'âme et Tsukishima se figea sur place. Réaction complètement hors de sa décision.

Il retira son casque pour le remettre autour de son cou et son regard cherchant presque désespéramment une source d'éclairage aussi faible soit elle mais aucune ne lui vint dans son champ de vision.

Soudainement, il _comprit_.

Il n'entendit plus rien autour de lui et cela commença à lui résonner dans la tête, le rythme cardiaque qui s'accéléra sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose pour ça. Il y était. Il était dans un de ses cauchemars récurrents où seul dans la nuit, il se retrouva dans une ambiance des plus calmes. Une ambiance qui rappelait facilement l'oeil du cyclone, le calme avant la tempête.

Un silence désarmant qui fit apparaître sur le front de Tsukki de fines gouttelettes de sueur.

Un silence assourdissant qui permit aux jambes de Tsukki de n'obéir qu'à une soudaine intelligence artificielle, le cerveau qui ne se sentait plus capable de leur donner l'ordre de bouger.

Tsukishima se pétrifia face à cette absence de bruit malgré l'assommant battement de coeur. A dire vrai, il ne l'entendait plus depuis longtemps. Il ne lui aura fallu d'une toute petit minute pour se murer dans un état de panique. Oui clairement, Tsukishima subissait ce qu'on appelait une "attaque de panique".

La respiration saccadée comme si il sortait d'une séance intensive de sport, le blondinet se sentit subitement écrasé au niveau de la tranchée. Une pression qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un poids posé sur lui et Tsukishima posa une main au niveau de la gorge. Son corps trembla mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour cela, son cerveau ne percevait plus les bruits extérieurs qui pourraient l'aider à se calmer. Et si quelqu'un le voyait dans cet état ? Aurait-il le cran de réagir de la même manière devant cette personne dès le lendemain matin ? Ces questions ne le réconfortaient pas, c'était même le contraire qu'il se produisit et le blondinet tenta de les chasser de son esprit à grand coups de balai. Il en avait nullement le besoin et il souhaita dans un coin de sa tête, d'empêcher toutes ces nuisances, ces parasites inutiles, de se propager dans son esprit.

Soudain, un filet de lumière apparût derrière une porte close. Une porte qui menait au couloir des chambres. Alors comme ça, il n'était pas le seul à souffrir d'une insomnie ? Ou d'être tout simplement réveillé ?

\- Non, chuchota Tsukishima alors qu'il ne s'entendait même pas prononcer ces mots, la panique grandissant en lui. Fo.. Foutez le camp d'ici, ne ..

Il rechercha plusieurs fois ces derniers ainsi que sa respiration. Il n'était plus qu'une ombre dans la nuit, un être pathétique comme il le pensait depuis des mois, peut-être même des années. Et ce foutu silence ! Silence qui ne régnait que dans sa tête puis la porte s'ouvrit, laissant dévoiler une personne devant lui. Le sol semblait se dérober sous les pieds de Tsukishima et un vertige lui donna l'impression de tomber. Mais il ne le fit pas, son corps chancelant qui fût rattraper de justesse par les bras (musclés ? ils semblaient l'être.) de l'inconnu de la nuit.

\- Tsukki ?!

Surpris que son corps frêle ne rencontre pas le sol froid, Tsukishima leva lentement la tête et il plissa à nouveau les yeux pour tenter de reconnaître cet individu mais non, il faisait bien trop noir pour y voir quelque chose. Il ne savait donc pas qui était son "sauveur" et le foutu tremblement grignota peu à peu le corps frêle de Tsukishima. C'était risible à ce moment et le blondinet ne pût s'empêcher d'émettre un rire flippant. Un rire mêlant plusieurs sentiments, des arrières-goûts de haine ou de jalousie qui lui restaient salement dans la gorge. Oui, il éprouvait de la panique envers ce qu'il subissait maintenant, de la haine envers cet interminable silence même si il fût briser depuis quelques secondes maintenant, de la jalousie envers Hinata et des capacités hors-normes, de la pitié envers lui-même et un sentiment de honte lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'était plus seul dans ce hall. Lui qui s'évertuait à réagir de la manière la plus détachée possible, quelle honte de se montrer comme cela.

Et puis pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être aussi brillant que le soleil ?

C'était pourtant beau une Pleine Lune alors **_pourquoi_** ?

\- Pourquoi toujours lui ? s'exclama Tsukishima à demi-mot tandis que sa respiration ne se calmait toujours pas et pire encore, des larmes se formaient sous ses yeux. Je .. sais que .. je ne suis pas .. assez fort pour ..

\- Stop ! L'inconnu posa une main sur une des joues de Tsukishima et même si il faisait sombre, il n'avait pas râté sa cible. Calme-toi, Tsukishima.

Il lui parlait d'une manière posée puis il sentit l'un de ses doigts se mouiller et en conclua que ce dernier était en train de pleurer. Inconsciemment. Le coeur de l'inconnu se serra puis il s'aperçut que tout le corps de Tsukki tremblait comme une feuille d'un arbre, secoué par le vent hivernal d'un mois de novembre.

\- Tu m'entends ? questionna-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils en ayant eu comme réponse que la difficile respiration du blondinet. Il prit le visage de Tsukishima proprement entre ses mains puis il se mit à lui parler sur un ton sec mais en même temps très concerné. Arrête avec ce discours. Je sais ce que tu penses à ce moment et sache que tu as une multitude de qualité que le minus n'a pas. Tu es grand, tu as une bonne lecture du jeu, un calme hors-pair et puis tu es intelligent également. Et ne te fous pas le melon pour ça mais ... Tu n'es plutôt pas mal dans ton genre, je dirai même mignon .. 

L'inconnu se sentit rougir et même si Tsukishima ne pouvait percevoir ses yeux, il dévia tout de même le regard sur le côté.

\- .. Br.. Bref je m'écarte du sujet, reprit-il tout en bégayant légèrement avant de recommencer son monologue, ne laissant aucune chance à Tsukishima de s'interposer. Tant que tu ne prendras pas conscience que toi aussi, tu peux y arriver et que tu pourrais être le premier un jour prochain, tu ne dépasseras jamais Hinata. Tu seras toujours dans l'ombre du minus autant que tu t'obstineras dans cette voie-là. Il joue à l'instinct, tu ne pourras jamais égaler ça, je le sais bien car même moi je ne le pourrais pas mais merde Tsukki !

L'inconnu posa son front contre celui de Tsukishima mais ce dernier bien plus concentré sur son rythme respiratoire ainsi que ses tremblements, ne sentit pas le contact forcé de son vis-à-vis.

\- Tu as les bonnes bases pour faire ce sport, ne gâche pas tout sous prétexte que tu as un boulot à faire et que c'est uniquement ta seule tâche sur le terrain. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Donc tes "pourquoi ?" et tes "comment", tu les stoppes immédiatement.

Sans trop de réflexion, l'inconnu s'appuya contre le corps tremblant du bloqueur central, les bras autour de celui-ci puis il tenta de le calmer.

Une main dans le dos, il commença à le lui caresser lentement et au fil des secondes qui passaient, il sentit Tsukishima se détendre peu à peu. Il ne savait pas si le grand blond l'avait entendu mais ce n'était pas si grave que ça, du moins que Tsukki se sentait mieux, le reste n'avait que peu d'importance.

Enfin, presque pas. Bien qu'il serait dommage que son discours puisse passer à la trappe, l'inconnu esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il sentit le coeur de Tsukishima battre au même rythme que le sien.

La proximité entre les deux corps n'étant réduite qu'à quelques millimètres, cela fit subitement tourner la tête de l'inconnu et sa tête lui hurlait qu'une seule chose. C'était un peu faible de sa part de profiter autant du blondinet mais il ne voulait pas le laisser dans cet état-là et sans penser une seule seconde à un rejet, il remonta lentement la main calée dans le dos vers les cheveux doux et bouclés de Tsukishima.

Comment un mec pouvait-il avoir les cheveux aussi doux ? pensa l'inconnu. N'était-ce pas puni par la loi, ce genre de choses ?

Et profitant ainsi du noir qui régnait en maître dans ce hall d'entrée, il apposa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il resta quelques millièmes de secondes dans cette position et voyant aucun signe de recul, il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté et tandis que ses doigts jouaient calmement avec quelques mèches soyeuses -c'était un crime à ce point-là !- il caressa une des lèvres de Tsukishima du bout de la langue et fût surpris par celui-ci lorsqu'il les entrouvrit pour lui accorder l'accès à sa langue.

L'échange n'avait pas atteint le record du monde mais il dura bien assez longtemps pour que ces deux-là s'apprivoisent rapidement, tournant dans une magnifique danse, les émotions palpables au toucher du muscle buccal sur son jumeau puis sur le palais étranger. Tsukishima s'en était aller à passer une main espiègle sous le maillot de l'inconnu en guise d'encouragement pour l'autre à continuer son acte, un petit gémissement qui se termina contre des lèvres chaudes et humides. Elles avaient un délicieux goût sucré et bien qu'il ne savait pas à qui elles appartenaient, Tsukishima savait bien que si il les rencontrait à nouveau, il s'en souviendrait immédiatement. Un sentiment marqué au plus profond de ses os.

Cependant, Tsukishima ne savait plus comment réagir. Sa panique avait complètement disparu et c'était grâce à cette jolie silhouette aux bras plutôt musclés. Un mec ! Evidemment que c'était un mec, il était dans un bâtiment bondé de mecs mais ça ne le choqua pas plus que ça après coup.

\- .. Mer.. Merci. remercia Tsukishima, un autre petit souffle chaud qui caressa délicieusement les lèvres de l'inconnu. Et bien avant qu'il ne lui demande quoi que ce soit, l'autre insomniaque de la nuit mit fin à l'étreinte devenue quelque peu passionnelle et il recula de quelques pas sous le regard questionneur de Tsukishima qui ne l'avait toujours pas reconnu. Attends. Tu ..

Le blondinet s'arrêta lorsqu'il pensa à la phrase qui allait lui sortir mais il n'en eût pas le courage de continuer.

Après tout, ils s'étaient embrassés et donc .. cela impliquait qu'il le connaissait forcément, qu'il savait qui il était. Tsukishima était peut-être rustre par moment mais en cet instant précis, il n'eût pas la volonté de le blesser ni même de se taper la honte. Il continua juste par " Tu ne diras rien, n'est-ce pas ? "

Tuskishima sentit que ce dernier lui offrait un sourire, bien qu'il ne savait pas si celui-ci était un sourire moqueur, sincère ou bien triste, puis il vit que sa tête se secoua de gauche à droite. L'inconnu était pour partir lorsqu'il essuya les quelques perles salées du visage de Tsukishima de son pouce. A ce contact, l'un comme l'autre ressentit comme une petite décharge électrique et désireux de rester dans l'anonymat, mais surtout pour s'empêcher d'aller plus loin car il pouvait le sentir au plus profond de lui que s'il restait devant Tsukishima, un Tsukishima sans son habituelle carapace, il n'y aurait plus question d'un retour possible en arrière, il s'en alla sans rien rajouter de plus.

Tsukishima resta interdit pendant une bonne trentaine de secondes puis il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre avant de céder à nouveau à la panique de ce silence angoissant. Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce remplie de ses coéquipiers qui dormaient à poings fermés, il se déshabilla puis repris place dans son futon, vidé de son énergie. Le bout de ses doigts sur les lèvres, il s'endormit rapidement, l'esprit vagabond de plaisantes pensées.

**Author's Note:**

> Je plaide coupable, j'adore parler des étoiles.


End file.
